kings and queens
by Abbey Grimm Dawn
Summary: the third generation is royalty. someone is going to kick off that crown. ..freeverse collection..
1. victoire

lovely, pretty

princess

_close your eyes_

the king won't save you

he _should_?

_why_?

perfect vicky

_tear down your walls_

he's not coming

should he

at all?

_h_o_n_e_y_

ice queen

alabaster's your base

but hon, don't you _know?  
_

(you can't protect yourself forever)

ice. melts.

alabaster? it cracks.


	2. james ii

princely knight

in shining armour

take a check and see

is your armour made of

iron

fool's gold

or _steel_?

galloping around

on your

mighty steed

saving damsels

only to leave

because, love, knights

in shining armour

are _always_ worse

than they sound

so stop your plundering

pause

take a step back and

watch

are _all_ your damsels

_really_ helpless?

(_they'll stab you in the back someday_)

and will your armour protect you?

because your shining armour's

dented armour

and dented armour

could be rags

and rags are only

fit for _pirates_

(make up your mind, jimmy

which one _are _you?)


	3. scorpius

slytherin lord

come, claim the crown

usurp the true

ruler

seduce him

and now

oh vain man

your

downfall

shall be your

_greed_

you want it all, boy

fame

riches

glee

the king's gonna _catch _you

he will flay you s_or_e

(you've already

hooked him

so he'll come back for more)

disregard your beloved

you don't even love her

accept that you're not sound

(your enemy and you?

ridiculous!)

your parents shall disown you

(didn't _you _disown _them_?)

your slaves shall usurp you

that will happen

again

but stay with your k!ng

perhaps you can rule too

(it's not that wrong, lad

you and him will die

but you'll be

together,

scorpion)


	4. dominique

**a/n: i have a serious problem.**

* * *

lady-in-waiting _dominique_

you're trying to be what

you'll never be

scheming behind that veela mask

you want to take the throne

your parents cannot oppose you

your sister will be struck down

your brother? ha!

a puny child

you will rule them all

and don't lie to me, dear

my intelligence hates insults

there's a fire in your eyes

is that good?

well, it didn't

turn out so well for the

measly servants you've dated

used

trashed

but let's not dwell on the past, honey

think about _now_

the blonde boy in

the royal blue robes

the prince

as a pauper

he's attracted to your

glamorous gaze

as you'll lure him in

slowly but surely

hook, line and sinker

_checkmate, sister_


	5. rose

**a/n: i subscribe to the stereotype that rose is brainy. also, i mean no offense when i say her lover picked up a guy over her.**

* * *

irritating, nerdy

flower

just waiting to be unfurled

you should not know everything

_no-one should_

at all

don't hide it

it's unbecoming

don't flaunt it

you embarrass everyone

don't be indifferent

you're a total snob, rose

why not keep it up?

you pretend, of course

try to think your life is worth

peanuts

while we all know you were a mistake

(yes, brainy, a mistake)

and you're not helping matters being

that cultured, educated

girl that no-one can love

your head'll be on the chopping block

(unless it already is)

your lover's left you for a _cousin_

(who's not even a girl)

if people rate their _own gender_ over you

then what are you?

nothing?

because from here, hon

it sure seems like it


	6. roxanne

**a/n: good, i'm on a roll. our dancing days is a serious inspiration for this. read her. she's awesome. and i in no way endorse suicide. this is like a disclaimer.**

* * *

handmaid roxanne

don't run away

your problems are not my problems

you wanna commit suicide?

i'll give you a push

your heir brother's gone missing

he's been gone

for eighteen years

while you've only

been knocking about

for fifteen

and your lady mother's a stranger

reclusive to the point

of being avoidant

and she's lost in her

own little world

dreaming up rainbow

realities and stuffing you in

(don't lie, gem

you know you love it.)

and your father?

the famous one-ninth-half-weasley

george

locked in the study

working himself to death

(for? for?

oh darling

your brother's namesake

died in the war?

you can't have forgotten that

have you?)

and then we have **you**

running roxanne

richard of york gave battle in vain

and you are a _rainbow_,

honey

(you're at war with life

you will never win

because only princesses

get the crown)


	7. hugo

**a/n: lucky number seven. yay i'm here~~~**

* * *

hugo

innocent, second-in-line dear

all rounded edges

and baby fat

and nothing if not a clean slate

writing neatly

and talking sweetly

(you're too good to be true)

the first doesn't know you're trouble

she wants to keep the crown

but you? childlike Hugo?

anyone can disregard you, dear

and some know it's a tool

a mask

a facade

you'll twist it and turn it

and there! your past

don't conceal the truth

no amount of anti-veritaserum

can get that away from me

and you've taken pains, no, love?

killed?

kidnapped?

made vanish?

and done everything to appear sweet?

well, i have news for you

no amount of outward change

can hide who you really are

(hey, rose is a bitch

but guess what? i hate

liars even more)


	8. fred ii

**a/n: school. homework. A NEW MACBOOK SQUEEEEE**

**and it's for SCHOOL. the ultimate awesomeness. i have a compaq so i hope it won't be too weird**

* * *

fred.

fred.

fred.

fred.

crazy prince fred

lives in his mind

exists in the sixth dimension

so far in that light will never penetrate

fred.

fred.

fred.

your life sucks

who cares?

this person definitely doesn't

you're living in the eye of the hurricane

and this person's witnessed the war

it's all your fault

fred.

fred.

your mother's gone to her own land

all because of you

your father is working in la-la-land

waiting nights for the

ghost of his brother who

will never come home

your sister's the only reason that

you're still prince and not

scullery boy, fred (weasley)

fred.

shut up

you hate the world

well, we don't love you either

but wake up

_heir to the crown_

because we're sick of you hiding

and roxanne's _thisclose _to dying

and everyone else? they

depend on you, honey.

(and we all know that feeling, don't we?)

so get out of dreamland

cross the rainbow back

before you get stabbed in your sleep


	9. lily ii

**a/n: slutty lily. wow, is this overused or what?** **and i feel really inadequate because some people have close to a hundred (or four) stories and i'm like really horrible etc. etc. and life goes on (read it. not mine, but awesome) so.**

* * *

oh princess flower!

oh my god

didn't we just see you

at the arm of that

gorgeous king?

what's his name?

who knows?

(or more accurately

who cares?)

just another notch on

the fairy-tale bedpost

another strike

to add to your

never-ending tally

don't blush, lis

we know it's just rouge

try not to giggle

people have been stoned for laughing

why flaunt your sluttiness

when life can offer you much more?

see, hon, here's the deal

be a princess

or a prostitute

no-one can have both

(especially, _especially_

not someone in the closet)


	10. molly ii

**a/n: i feel so woefully inadequate.**

**In research studies right now. I seriously need to pay attention but. whatever.**

* * *

dancing lady

entertain the crown

you don't know what to say

so you don't say a thing

you know just how to tease

and then get away

but fish tend to stray

too close to the bait

and sometime, someday

they'll catch it

(and maybe you won't make

them let go)

and then…

what?

you'll be left with nothing

no jewels

no youth

and the lucky fish

will surely discard you

(who wants a second-hand

useless toy?

definitely not your audience

and they discard trash)

so settle

down

molly-doll

_now_

before you get burned

(when you play with fiendfyre, love?

no-one gets out alive.

definitely not smug servants

serving scullery boys)


	11. lucy

**a/n: people make me feel inadequate so i write secondrate stuff to feel better -.-**

* * *

lucy lucy lucy lou

stop being such a liar

dear dear two-faced bitch

don't be so blatant

you're a _bulimic_, lou

(don't cringe at the word

what do i say?

_stress-induced-regurgitation?_

i don't do lies, dear

its bulimia, plain and simple)

binge-and-purge

binge-and-purge

it's a bloody never-ending

cycle

and you're not helping

one jot

ever entertained the possibility that

you binge on everything

and purge the good stuff?

if yes, honey

you'll be right for

the first time

and don't _lie_, dammit!

yes, you _do _incest_  
_

yes, you're a clusterf*ck

but don't you _see_, luce?

the more you lie

the worse you get

and in the end

you'll be left with

nothing

(but perhaps a dozen fragments

of a shattered glass heart

painted in black, dear

because you were never

one to be conventional)


End file.
